batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
George Clooney
.]] George Clooney is an American actor, director and producer who portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman & Robin (1997), the last film released in the ''Batman'' Anthology series. Clooney took on the role after Val Kilmer decided not reprise his role from Batman Forever (1995). Biography Early life George is the nephew of legendary singer Rosemary Clooney, whose showbiz connections would prove useful for him breaking into television and films. Education Clooney attended Northern Kentucky University from 1979 to 1981 and then very at University of Cincinnati, graduating from neither. He moved into his aunt Rosemary's mansion for a time, and began to get minor acting roles in L.A. Career Though he made his acting debut on television in 1978, Clooney gained fame and recognition by portraying Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross on the long-running medical drama ER from 1994 to 1999. While working on ER, he started attracting a variety of leading roles at the movies. Quotes in Batman & Robin.]] Becoming the 3rd Batman in 4th movie "There's a minute there where you go, 'Do I wanna be the the third Batman in the fourth Batman picture?' That can be a little worrisome, because the other three were very successful and all you can do is screw it up. That's really the only result, you know? So I didn't really think there was that much to gain career-wise, by doing it. But on the other hand, I get a chance to be in this huge event movie." On previous Batmen and his take "The thing is, Michael started this and made it his own, and Batman was Batman. And Michael will always be Batman because of that. Then Val came in and did something completely different, he was a darker, very strong, very brooding character. So, for me, there weren't very many options in the fourth Batman movie. We talked about this, because there some pages originally written that had him dealing with his parents being dead again. And I said, you know, he's a 35 year old guy who lives in a giant mansion, he has billions of dollars and he goes out with the most beautiful women in the world and has the coolest toys and he's BATMAN... And I don't think anybody is going to feel sorry for this guy going 'Woe is me, my parents died when I was four.' So the only thing we tried to do is give him a little less weight to carry on his shoulders." About Ben Affleck as Batman "I am the least qualified person to comment on anyone playing the role of Batman since I so terribly destroyed the part. I tend to look at it like this - let's just see what the movie is before everyone starts beating him up. He is a smart man, he knows what he is doing." References Official Account * George Clooney on Facebook * George Clooney on Instagram * George Clooney on Insstar.com * George Clooney on Instagweb.com * George Clooney on Buzzcent.com * George Clooney on Insstars.com * George Clooney on Photostags.com External links * * George Clooney at DC Comics Database * George Clooney at Batman Wiki Category:Actors Category:Batman & Robin cast